gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 08
Act.08 - Evening Dress: Chad pulls up at another set of Twilight murders. Chad asks if it's the same old thing but Cody worriedly tells him that eye witness testimonies say the murders were done by normals. Chad sighs and mentions that it "was starting". The Benriya are working hard repairing Connie's shop when Connie invites Alex to take a break, which Worick allows her to. Connie pours tea and talks about the common brawls that occur in her shop. Connie then extends a hand of greeting but gropes Alex's breast instead, much to Alex's chagrin. Outside, Nic asks how much they were charging for tonight's "soirée" and Worick tells him, adding that the Cristiano's were a poor group. Worick then mentions the skies looked clear and he has a flashback to when Daniel was telling of the story of the rampant C/3 Twilight. Nic then says he bets Worick is being messed about by Daniel and tells him to settle it already. Worick tries to reply but Nic tells him if it was for his sake and not to take it out on him or on her. Granny Joel then arrives and jabs Worick in the arse while chastising the two for slacking off. She then goes inside the shop and is surprised when she sees Alex. Joel then asks Alex if she had left the Benriya yet and Connie realises that she was the person her grandmother had been talking about. When Alex replies to Connie's question of whether she'd put her prostitute life behind her, Granny Joel retorts that she would relapse soon enough. As she is speaking Connie begins to tell Alex a secret but is stopped when Joel swiftly yanks her ear making Connie alter what she said next. Connie asks Alex when she would return to her family and Alex suddenly realises that she had a younger brother but she didn't know how he was doing. As Connie explains that the multi-purpose Benriya could probably help locate him, Alex realises in horror that she had forgotten her brother's existence and questions whether it was because of the TB pills Barry fed her. She suddenly has a frightening hallucination of Barry behind her and her body begins shaking from anxiety as she nervously reaches for her medication. Nic, noticing Alex's sudden change, comes from behind her, steadies her shaking and helps her to open her medicine. As she calms down, she calls Nic's name and looks around to find him not there. Later, after finishing the repairs, Connie pays a grateful Worick and as they prepare to leave Granny Joel calls out to the Benriya, inviting them to eat with her since she had made too much food. As Connie excitedly rushes to eat, dragging Nic with her, Worick apologises to Alex for not monitoring her and then asks if she had a mother. Alex explains that she didn't and thus had to take care of her little brother herself; she goes on to say that her memories of him were fine until she met Barry. Worick reassures her and then tells her to get out of the city as soon as possible but until then she was free to stay with the Benriya, leaving Alex choked up with tears from his gentleness. Elsewhere, a man looks on as he finally reaches the gates of Ergastulum. Alex and Worick stand outside "Bastard", an establishment run by the Cristiano Family. Worick mentions that they offer hospitality to all, even Twilights. Entering inside, Galahad greets them and Loretta chides Worick for keeping her waiting. Worick explains it was because he was choosing some flowers for her and hands her a small bouquet, causing Loretta to forgive him. Loretta then notices Alex and welcomes her as Worick introduces them. Alex is shocked when she realises Loretta was the boss of the Cristiano's and Loretta, noticing Alex's large chest size, becomes visibly and audibly annoyed. Marco then appears and informs Alex of the roles of each Family within Ergastulum. Marco and Galahad then introduce themselves with the latter complimenting Alex's appearance. Loretta berates him for it and Worick deadpans to Galahad that it was $100 for a peek, causing him to get an unseen slap from Alex. Nic sits alone atop the roof of "Bastard" and, when Worick comes up, Nic tells him that there were a lot of anti-Twilight guys around. Worick says that the Cristiano Family were small-time, doing an unprofitable business, but at least they would get a hot meal. Worick then sees the Twilights they were hired to escort and tells Nic not to hurt any normals, but Nic had already left. In the alleyways, Twilights run for their lives. Inside "Bastard" Alex wonders where Worick and Nic went before contemplating that it had been a while since she had a time like this. Alex then hears a song she recognises being played and hums along to it, with Galahad listening to her voice a ways off. Elsewhere, fleeing Twilights rush past the mysterious hooded man whilst Marco asks Loretta if was such a good idea to hold a party while they were in such a precarious position. Loretta chides him, causing Marco to notice her growing resemblance to her father. In the streets, some anti-Twilight normals get ready to batter a defenceless Twilight mother and her child when Alex suddenly hears a gunshot and goes to get help. However, Galahad stops her and explains that the Cristiano's aren't allowed to assist the Twilights in any way other than providing Celebrer whilst the Benriya engage the anti-Twilight normals. Alex then notices just how many Twilight refugees there were in the building and Galahad explains that they can safely bypass the rule if they hire Twilights not under the Family's control. Galahad, noting that Alex was a part of the Benriya, says he has a request for her before announcing to the audience that Alex would be performing for them. Alex frantically tries to put it off and Loretta tells her that Worick said it'd be a waste if she only used her voice to kill time. Outside, on the streets, Nic asks why Worick brought Alex to "Bastard" and he replies that he liked Alex's singing voice and adds that they should hurry up so he could catch the end of her song. As Alex begins to sing for "Bastard", outside the man overhears and tries to get inside the building whilst the Benriya fight off the anti-Twilight normals. The man is sorted out by the bouncers and thrown into the trash by the side of the building as Worick gets the last Twilight safely into the "Bastard" establishment. After Alex finishes her song, she receives a great applause from the audience, to her pleasure. Elsewhere, Mikhail complains of boredom as Erica unsheathes her blade and eyes up the "Bastard" building. Gallery nicworking.png alexworking.png nicandalexhands.png Nic_behind_alex.png new member.png alex on stage.png alex singing.png Characters : Category:Episodes